


stickie's 12 Dates of Christmas

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Drabbles for 12 Dates of Christmas, a holiday writing challenge, trying to keep everything under 300 words, X1-focused. Variety of pairings. The challenge Twitter can be found at@12datesofxmas.Tags will be updated as I go.Seungseok: Days #1Yohangyul: Days #1Seunghan: Days #2
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Day 1: Sledding (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errrr, yes, I'm aware that I haven't finished my October drabble collections yet. 😂 I just need more time on those since they're a bit harder to write. But for now...holiday fluff. 💕

“Hurry up, Wooseok.” Junho’s impatient tone does nothing to encourage Wooseok to move any faster, frozen to the spot, staring down the slope of the huge hill. In hindsight, it was probably not the smartest idea to only bring one sled to share between the eleven of them, but as they say, hindsight is always 20/20.

“Shut up for a second.” Wooseok snaps back. “I’m just preparing myself.”

“There’s literally nothing to prepare. Just get on the sled and go _whoosh_.” Eunsang pipes in, interrupting his flow of thought. Admittedly, his thoughts currently are only existing of shit, shit, _shit_. Because, well, the hill had looked much _smaller_ when they hadn’t been standing at the top. But now, Wooseok can’t help but think about just how far away the bottom is, Dongpyo and Hyeongjun waving at them from a distance.

_They look like little ants down there._

“Here, let’s go together.” The feeling startles him—the warmth of the Seungyoun’s gloved hands against his wind-bitten bare fingers—and Wooseok tries to ignore the tingle that runs up his arm as the other boy intertwines their fingers. “Come on.” Seungyoun grabs the sled from his grasp, laying it down on the snow, sitting down and patting the place in front of him, motioning for Wooseok. He gasps as he does, Seungyoun tightening his arms around his waist, and Wooseok shivers when he feels Seungyoun’s breath, burning the tips of his ears, a flush heating his cheeks. “You ready?”

No.

“Yes.”

And then they’re flying, the wind whipping through his hair, the scream lodged in the back of his throat, and Wooseok wonders whether it’s the hill or just Seungyoun holding him tight that’s making his stomach drop with a dizzying exhilaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


	2. Day 1: Ice skating (Yohangyul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I couldn't resist writing two for Day 1 because I love ice skating fluff. 🥺 Also...Hangyul + Frozen, the bestest combination.

Yohan laughs as he watches his boyfriend clutching the side of the ice rink, hanging on for dear life, taking a few seconds to glide over easily, his arms reaching out for Hangyul. “Here, take my hands. Why didn’t you tell me that you didn’t know how to ice skate?”

Hangyul scowls at him distrustfully, gripping the wall even tighter. “Because you would have made fun of me.”

“No, I wouldn’t have.”

“You’re making fun of me _right now_.” Hangyul protests.

“Only because you _lied_ about it.” Yohan huffs, attempting to take one of Hangyul’s hands. “You’re being ridiculous. Give me your hand. I’m going to help.”

“I’ll just hang on to the wall instead of letting go so you can watch me fall flat on my ass, thank you very much.”

“Let it go…let it go…” Yohan grins at Hangyul, breaking out into a familiar tune.

“Don’t you _dare_ break out into the song from Frozen right now. I swear, I’ll murder you.” Hangyul swears, inadvertently slipping, one foot sliding forwards as he tries to smack Yohan’s arm.

“Come on, Hangyul. Even the little kids are skating. You’ll be fine.” Yohan points at what looks to be a seven year old girl passing them. “I promise I won’t let you fall.”

Hangyul grumbles but reluctantly lets Yohan take both of his hands. “Kids and their death wishes.”

“That’s it. You’re doing great.” Yohan says encouraging as Hangyul totters on to the ice, the two of them moving slowly but surely. And Yohan smiles at Hangyul who seems to gain confidence, cracking a small smile as he skates forward towards Yohan who’s moving backwards. “Okay, Hangyul, I’m going to let go now, careful.”

“No, wait-“

And suddenly they’re both on their asses, Yohan breaking into giggles as Hangyul swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


	3. Day 2: Snow (Seunghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, not much to say except that I love them. 🥺

Seungwoo gives the head a hard pat, smoothing over the snow, a satisfactory look at the snowman they’ve made, coming to a height just a tad underneath his chin. _Perfect._ He blows into his cupped hands to warm them, his fingers feeling numb from the cold. Seungwoo waves when he sees Yohan coming, his boyfriend carrying the last few items they need to complete their masterpiece.

“You shouldn’t have forgotten your gloves.” Yohan chides him, handing over his pair of sleet blue ones—a present from Yohan last year. “Your hands must be freezing.” Seungwoo blushes, waiting patiently, as Yohan tugs the gloves onto his hands.

“You brought the rest of the things?”

Yohan rummages around in his coat pockets, bringing out an assortment of buttons and a carrot, handing them over along with the top hat and scarf nestled underneath his arm. “Yup, are you sure you want to use this scarf though?” Yohan stares at him dubiously, watching as Seungwoo starts placing the objects on.

“What, do you think someone is going to sneak into our backyard and steal it?” Seungwoo teases, handing half the buttons over to Yohan so they can start sticking them on together. “If someone is _that_ determined, then so be it. Besides, it’s an old one. I like the other one you made me better.” Seungwoo tugs at the end of the scarf he’s donning fondly, thinking back to last year when Yohan had learned how to knit just so he could give Seungwoo a handmade present.

Seungwoo gives a small nod of approval. “Mr. Snowman here is looking really snazzy.”

“You know who’s better looking? You.”

Seungwoo yelps and nearly falls over as Yohan pulls at the ends of his scarf, leaning up into him to plant a kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
